


Fireball

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Watching, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>… Looking up porn and sex based websites for tips on dirty talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> I will go through it for mistakes and stuff later, but I wanted to get this posted already:)

“Click that one,” Mickey said pointing to a rectangle at the bottom of the screen. Ian nodded and clicked. A new tab with the video opened. It started playing right away and they were presented with the view of two rather buff guys. The brunette pinned the blonde against the wall, his chest against the blonde’s back. They rutted together.

   “Holy shit,” Ian croaked out. Mickey grinned and Ian cleared his throat. He pushed Mickey’s shoulder with a blush on his cheeks.

   “Shut up.”

   Mickey huffed out a laugh but turned back to the screen. The camera zoomed in on their faces and they watched the brunette bite down on the blonde’s earlobe.

    _“You like this?”_

    _“Yeah,”_  moaned the blonde. Mickey felt Ian shuffle a little next to him and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. The video was obviously turning Ian on. Not that it didn’t have the same effect on Mickey, he could feel his cock pressing against the front of his boxers, but that wasn’t what they were doing this for so he controlled himself. Ian’s eyes were glued to the screen though and Mickey watched his discomfort displayed on his face more than the video. It was more than amusing.

    _“Yeah? You little slut! Gonna take my big hard cock? Gonna let me fuck your mouth, you whore?”_

   Mickey recoiled at the harsh voice and turned back to the screen with a frown. The brunette was rutting so hard against the blonde that his front hit the wall repeatedly. Mickey winced, that looked painful rather than pleasant. Mickey glanced to Ian and to his relief; Ian didn’t seem to like it anymore either. He was frowning and his lips were pressed into a thin line. Ian seemed to feel Mickey’s gaze on him, because he turned and caught Mickey’s eyes with his. They had a silent understanding and Ian excited the window.

   “That was weird, man,” Mickey muttered. Ian only nodded but was already engrossed in looking for the next video.

   It took them about three more videos until they found one that made both of them squirm. It was surprisingly a rather simple video. The two men were wrapped around each other, missionary, clawing and biting at each other’s skin. They left marks and growled into their kisses. Mickey kept glancing at Ian and was glad to see his cheeks glowing as brightly as Mickey’s felt. Refraining from reaching down and adjusting himself he let out a shaky breath. He tried to keep quiet but Ian must have heard as he glanced over at him, pupils blown.

    _“You’re so hot, fuck,”_  one of the men said huskily. Mickey and Ian shuffled.

    _“Touch me,”_  the other breathed with a deep voice and Mickey heard Ian whimper almost inaudibly. He gulped and squirmed again.

    _“You gonna come for me?”_

The bottom whined and then came hard, covering himself in cum, and shaking through his orgasm.  

Ian surged forward and pressed stop. Mickey looked up. They were both blushing and their breaths were labored. They stared at each other wide-eyed for a moment before Ian cleared his throat and closed the window. Mickey kept staring at his face as Ian settled back down and typed in google.com.

   “Um, maybe we should…we should maybe try some, um, normal websites. Literary research,” Ian said and nodded as though reassuring himself that this was the best decision.

   Mickey stared for another second before he nodded as well and settled back down next to Ian, their bodies lined up and touching. Ian let out a shaky breath and went to Google for more tips.

   “It says here that you have to let it come to you naturally,” Ian said absentmindedly as he scrolled down the page. Mickey glanced over at him with a grin.

   “That worked out well last time.”

   Ian laughed and pushed his shoulder against Mickey’s.

   “Shut up. We were trying too hard.”

   Mickey shrugged. They focused back on the page.

   “Here they say ‘update him on your arousal’. Like we’re computer systems,” Ian said and shook his head, but Mickey wasn’t listening anymore. It was July, the air hot and humid, and the house empty. Mickey’s eyes roamed over Ian’s strong shoulder and long neck. A drop of sweat ran down it. Mickey tracked it for a while. Ian was still engrossed in the different websites he had opened when Mickey leaned over and licked the drop off. He heard Ian’s breath hitch, his movements still. His Adam’s apple bopped when he swallowed. Mickey dropped a rather chaste kiss to Ian’s shoulder and let his lips and tongue roam along it until he found Ian’s neck. He sucked a hickey onto the soft skin and felt Ian’s breathing pick up.

   “You like that, Ian,” he whispered into Ian’s ear making him nod his head rapidly. Mickey scooted a little closer and continued his ministrations on Ian’s neck. He kissed and bit along his jaw enjoying the scratchiness of Ian’s stubble. Mickey ran his hand along Ian’s back, making him shiver, and pushed his fingers into Ian’s hair. He guided Ian’s head around to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

   A small whine escaped Ian’s lips when Mickey pulled away. Their lips still brushed against each other, eyes hooded, when Mickey whispered, “I want you, Ian.”

   Ian growled and pushed forward. His arms wound around Mickey’s body, pulling him close as he engaged him in a biting kiss. Mickey let Ian take control. Ian rolled them so Ian was on top and started kissing and biting his way down Mickey’s jaw and neck. He pulled Mickey’s knees up so his feet were planted on the mattress, Ian between them. They started rolling their hips into each other and Mickey let his hands roam over the hard muscles on Ian’s back. Mickey didn’t know if he had ever seen Ian this turned on and he almost shrieked when Ian ripped his tank top apart and threw it away. Mickey’s mouth dropped open in shock, his movements stilled, until Ian leaned back down and sucked on his nipple. Mickey arched his back, scratching his nails over Ian’s.

   “Fuck, Ian,” he moaned out earning a hard roll of Ian’s hips against his. Mickey moaned out and pulled Ian back up by his hair. He pulled him onto a harsh kiss only breaking for a moment to pull Ian’s tank top off as well. Ian had a steel grip on Mickey’s hips pushing their pelvises together and running his lips and tongue all over Mickey’s body leaving dark bruises on his light skin. Mickey scratched up Ian’s back and pulled at his hair. Ian hissed and groaned against his skin sending shivers down Mickey’s spine.

   “So hot, Mickey,” Ian moaned against Mickey’s abs. Mickey pushed against him but Ian pulled away. He scooted down a little leaving a trail of kisses as he moved his lips to Mickey’s crotch. He mouthed at the outline of Mickey’s hardening cock through his boxer briefs. Mickey let out a deep moan arching into Ian’s touch. In one swift motion Ian freed him of his underwear. He sat up an almost primal glint in his eyes as he towered over a breathless Mickey. He let his hands glide down Mickey’s inner thighs and pushed them apart. A smirk spread over his lips as he dipped down and licked slowly from the base of Mickey’s cock up to the tip. Mickey’s hands gripped onto the bed sheets and his back arched.

   “Fuuuck, Ian, do that again.”

   Ian grinned and repeated his action. He felt his own cock twitch at Mickey’s noises. He massaged Mickey’s inner thighs and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. His eyes kept eye contact with Mickey, who tightened his abs and looked down at Ian. Ian moved slowly up and down Mickey’s shaft, cheeks sucked in, circling his tongue around the head, flattening it along his cock, and twisting his head occasionally. Mickey reached one hand down and ran it softly through Ian’s hair until his fingers were buried in it and he gripped onto it.

   “You look so hot with my cock in your mouth,” Mickey breathed out. Ian almost choked as he felt his face trying to form a smile. Mickey started guiding his head without forcing him down and Ian moaned around him. Mickey’s hips bucked. Ian pulled off and focused on Mickey’s balls for a moment. He sucked one into his mouth, sucked and circled his tongue around it before moving to the other, all the while pumping Mickey’s cock with one hand.

   When Ian came up and let his face hover over Mickey’s he felt a hot blush creep up his neck. Mickey pulled him down into another deep kiss before pushing him off. Ian’s eyes widened for a moment as he watched Mickey grab their lube from the headboard. They got rid of Ian’s boxers and Mickey straddled his hips. Ian was still wide-eyed. His hands gripped tightly onto Mickey’s thighs when he saw him lifting up and slicking up his fingers. Ian swallowed.

   “Fuck, Mickey.”

   Mickey grinned and threw the tube of lube to the side. Placing one hand on Ian’s chest he leaned forward and teased his hole with one finger. Ian watched him in wonder; letting his hands roam all over Mickey’s body. The shivers Ian’s soft touches gave him made the sensation of working himself open even better. He pushed back against the finger he had sunk into his hole for a few seconds before he added the second. Ian pushed one hand into Mickey’s hair and let the fingertips of the other travel down Mickey’s torso making his muscles clench and his cock twitch.

   “Yeah Mick, just like that,” Ian said, voice thick with arousal, “Fuck, you look so hot when you spread yourself for me.”

   When Mickey deemed himself ready he pulled his finger out with a wince. Ian surged up for a quick kiss. He bit down on Mickey’s lower lip and pulled at it as he looked up into Mickey’s hooded eyes. They grinned at each other. Then Mickey wrapped his still slick fingers tightly around Ian’s cock and pulled, Ian gasped and bucked his hips. Mickey jerked him slowly, slicking him up, and leaned down.

   “I want you to fuck me hard, Ian,” Mickey said with a raspy voice, “ Can you do that Ian? Can you make me cum so hard I pass out?”

   Ian let out an almost primal growl as he wrapped his arms around Mickey and rolled them around. He sat between Mickey’s spread legs, towering over him. He took his cock into his hand and stroked it slowly bringing Mickey’s attention to it.

   “You want that Mick?” Ian’s voice was as deep as it only got when he was really turned on. Mickey bucked his hips in response. Ian smirked. He let the head of his cock brush against Mickey’s hole. Mickey let out a small whine but slapped his hand over his mouth to keep it in. Ian held his cock so it would keep pushing against Mickey’s rim. He leaned down, lips against Mickey’s ear.

   “You gonna be loud for me Mick?”

   Mickey groaned. Ian knew Mickey was loud but too often held it in. Old habits die hard. Ian huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

   “Mickey, are you going to be loud for me?”

   Mickey knew what Ian was doing _. I will tease you until you scream for me_. Ian loved it when Mickey was loud and for once Mickey had given all control to him so he made good use of it. So Mickey relented. He nodded. Ian nipped at his earlobe before pulling away. He sat back up and pushed the head of his cock past the rim. Mickey moaned out and arched his back. Ian took Mickey’s leg and laid it over his shoulder. Then he pushed forward in one swift motion until his was all the way in. Mickey’s hands gripped onto the sheets and his hips rolled up into Ian, making Ian moan alongside him. Ian let them adjust for a moment before he pulled back out until only the head was still inside Mickey. Then he pushed back in. The loud moans Mickey let out turned Ian on even more and the sight in front of him mesmerized him.

   Ian leaned forward, hands gripping the sheets above Mickey’s head. Mickey stared up at him. Ian’s biceps strained against his skin, his abs flexed, and his brows were furrowed. Mickey swallowed in anticipation and then Ian started moving. He rolled his hips into Mickey as Mickey watched him disappear inside of him, mouth open letting out small moans and gasps. Ian picked up his pace and a few thrusts later Mickey was trying to hold onto something as Ian fucked him mercilessly.

   Ian’s mouth hung open as he watched Mickey writhe underneath him. His hands roamed all over Ian’s tight muscles and his loud noises turned Ian on like nothing else. He took one hand and pushed it against Mickey’s chest. He loved the feel of Mickey’s strong chest under his touch. The sounds of the headboard hitting the wall, their sweaty skin slapping against each other, and their moans and groans filled the empty house.

   Their eyes connected and Ian couldn’t look away. He surged down, Mickey’s leg falling off his shoulder and around his waist alongside the other. He pressed his lips against Mickey’s. They kissed and bit at each other. Ian ran his hands down Mickey’s sides until they landed on his ass. Mickey’s arms wound around Ian’s neck and his fingers tucked on Ian’s hair. Ian pulled Mickey’s lower half up buy his ass and continued with his unrelenting pace. Mickey broke away and cried out. Ian was hitting the right spot.

   “Right there, fuck Ian. Harder!”

   Ian pushed his face into Mickey’s neck while Mickey held onto his hair and back for dear life. Ian picked up his pace even more and did his best to hit Mickey’s prostate with every other thrust. He grunted against Mickey’s skin, whispering lewdly.

   “Cum for me Mickey,” he bit down on his neck, “Come on, Mick. Cum all over me.”

   Mickey was whining and moaning shamelessly above him spurring Ian on. He fucked Mickey hard, feeling his cock rubbing against his abs. Then Mickey went still. Ian heard him gasp and then his hips jerked. He shot his cum between them, hips jerking, and fingers gripping Ian’s hair tightly. Ian hissed. Then he came as well. He felt like the orgasm was punched out of him. He bit down on Mickey’s shoulder, growling as he pushed Mickey down onto his cock by his hips. His hips jerked and then he went slack.

   They just lay there for a few minutes, Mickey’s cum drying between them. Their breathing slowed down and Ian slowly pulled away. He leaned on his elbows as he looked down at Mickey.

   “Fuck man,” Mickey huffed out and Ian grinned.

   “Did you pass out?” he asked with a laugh. Mickey weakly pushed at his shoulder, but then he nodded. He pulled Ian down into a lazy kiss. When Ian pulled away Mickey didn’t even bother to open his eyes again. He let Ian clean them up and tuck them in. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Ian’s body curling around him.


End file.
